Memoirs of the Four Seasons
by Lavender Rose of Faith
Summary: "To write a short story based on a memory you cherish the most". This was the task that four girls have to do for a school contest. These fours girls have known one another for many years now. To determine to write their cherished memory, each girl chooses a season and writes their memory into a short story. A Metal Fight Beyblade next generation story. Rated K! May change later.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

This was the story about four girls who have been best friends since Kindergarten. Each girl has a special quality that can be useful to their everlasting friendship. To symbolize their eternal friendship, each of these girls wear a heart shaped necklace that says BFFs on it and small circle under it that has their birthstones on it. Right now, the four girls are sitting down on grass enjoying a beautiful spring afternoon at the meadow they love to hang out at.

"So what memory you are going to write for the school contest?" asks the first Chinese girl.

The first Chinese girl was a beautiful young lady that has pale honey like skin tone that resembles to her mother. She also has elbow length black colored hair that is straighten, but she often keeps in a ponytail. The best feature of this Chinese girl has to be her soft and delicate light turquoise colored eyes. Her name is Lian Ximena Wang. Lian is the daughter of former Team Wang Hu Zhong's captain Da Xiang Wang and former Team Lunar's captain Dahlia Rocio Puente.

"I don't know Lian," says the second Chinese girl.

Sitting down right next to Lian is another Chinese girl. She is a slight taller than the other girls. The girl has a slight tan color skin tone. Her reddish-brown colored shoulder length hair was left loose and straighten. She also has a piercing on her right ear. The second Chinese girl's name is Meilin Wong. Meilin is the daughter of former Team Wang Hu Zhong member Zhou Xing and slightly famous musician Diayu Wong.

A Greek girl responds, "I was going to say the same too Meilin."

The Greek girl was sitting across from Meilin. She was considered as the shortest out of the four girls. The girl has tan color skin tone just like her other two friends, but she is the darkest out of the four them. Her shoulder length dark blue hair was tied into a side braid since it is her preferred style. She has aqua colored eyes that resembles to the emerald seas of her other home country of the Philippines. Her name is Rhea Mae Mendez. Rhea's parents are King, who is one of the ten Legendary Bladers and Team White Jasmines' captain Krystalle Mendez.

Meilin replies, "You are not making me feel better at all Rhea."

"I am sorry, but it is hard to choose which memory to write about in a short story," states Rhea.

A Japanese girl replies, "Rhea does have a point there Meilin."

The last girl was the one who was sitting across from Meilin. She has a pale peach skin tone, which means she has the lighter than her three best friends. Her elbow length jet black hair was let loose, but it was curly. She has a couple of red streaks in her hair and she wears a white fedora hat on. Her eyes are a beautiful dark brown color. She considers have the most beautiful eyes, which was a comment Lian made when she was eight. Her name is Jasmine Rose Kadoya. Jasmine's parents are former member of Team Gan Gan Galaxy's own Masamune Kadoya and former Team White Jasmines' own Tula Eun Kwan.

Meilin says, "I cannot not argue with you Jasmine since you are right."

"I got an idea!" exclaims Lian as she was writing something on a piece of paper.

Rhea asks, "What is it Lian?"

"I am writing down the four seasons on a pieces of paper. We can choose of the seasons randomly," responds Lian.

Meilin states, "That's actually a great idea there Lian."

"I agree," responds Jasmine.

She then removes her fedora hat and gives it to Lian. The black haired Chinese girl folded the four pieces of papers and places them in the hat. Lian shakes the hat lightly so the pieces of folded paper are moved randomly. She then takes out one of the folded pieces of paper. After Lian takes one of the papers, Rhea then takes one too, but she did not open it yet. Meilin and Jasmine then take their pieces of paper also. Lian opens her piece of paper and sees that she has summer.

"What seasons did you get?" asks Lian.

Jasmines opens her piece of paper and says, "I have winter."

"Looks like I have to write about a memory that happened during the spring," replies Meilin, after she opened her piece of paper.

Rhea responds, "As for me, I know have autumn since I found out what you guys have."

"Plus you did not even have to look at your paper to know what you have," states Lian.

From there, the four best friends decides to leave the park to go back home. Each girl have to write one memory that happens in the season they choose. What memory did these four choose? Why did each of girl choose that particular memory? What is the significance each memory have each of these four young ladies?

* * *

**This is the end of the first (unofficial) chapter of the Memoirs of the Four Seasons. There is going to be a lot happening with the main characters and the memories they have to share with us. Please read and review!**

**Next Chapter: Springtime Bliss**


	2. Springtime Bliss

**Springtime Bliss**

_"Spring is the season when I am at my happiest"- Meilin Wong_

I was sleeping peaceful in bed on a beautiful Saturday morning since I kind of slept late last night. I was completely are for the fact that today marks the my birthday. Today I was turning nine finally, which is miracle. I have been waiting impatiently for this day to come for months now. What child would wait patiently for their birthday? The sun was shining so brightly that it caused me to open my eyes. I look over to see that there was a small present on the nightstand.

I walk towards the nightstand to hold the small present. There was a tag on it that says "Happy birthday to my one and only beautiful daughter. I look at the bottom of tag to see it was a gift from my father. As I sit down on top of the bed, I was wondering what my father could even give me for my birthday. Suddenly, a beautiful young woman opens the door to see me there with a small present. I look up at her and start into her soft onyx black colored eyes. She has black elbow length hair that was tied into a side ponytail.

"Good morning Meilin," says the woman.

I reply, "Good morning mother."

The woman walks up to me and gives me a big hug. She also gives me a kiss on the cheek and smiles at me once more.

"Happy birthday," says my mother.

I respond back. "Thank you mother."

After my mother tells me happy birthday, she walks out of my room and tells me to get ready for breakfast. I open the present and it reveals to be a small box. The only thing I do is to open the small box. The gift that was inside the small box was a jade beaded bracelet that has a small peach blossom charm on it. I keep on looking at until I put it back into the box it just came from. I place the small box back on the nightstand and I leave my room so I can get ready for breakfast.

As I was about to go into the bathroom, a boy with scruffy black hair and bluish gray eyes walks out from the bathroom. He looks overs at me and runs down the stairs quickly. I did not know what was wrong with my younger brother. Yes, the boy with black hair and bluish gray eyes is my seven year old brother Mingyu. I walk inside the bathroom and I lock the door.

It was going take me about ten minutes to use the bathroom until I go down for breakfast. I take out a purple toothbrush and I put some cinnamon flavored toothpaste on to my brush. As I was brushing my teeth, I was thinking about what my parents are going to do for my birthday. Even though I opened one of my gifts, I kind of expect a few more gifts later on. I stop brushing my teeth and I rinse my mouth with some water. I dry my mouth with my arm and I leave the bathroom. As I leave the bathroom, I see Mingyu again.

"Why did you run off the last time Mingyu?" I ask.

Mingyu replies, "I was trying to give you this."

The seven year old boy then hands me a small gift box. It was neatly gift wrapped and it was tied with a lavender colored ribbon. I look over the small gift and I give my younger brother a hug before going downstairs for breakfast.

"Thank you Mingyu. That was nice of you to get me a gift for my birthday," I state.

Mingyu replies, "No problem big sis."

I realize that our parents are waiting for us I start walking downstairs to the kitchen. Mingyu was following me from behind. I was wondering still on what I was going to do for my ninth birthday. As I make to the kitchen, I look over to see my mother was in there, but my father was nowhere in sight. I take a seat at table to wait for what my mother was going to make for breakfast. This make me worried of course because I did not get the chance to say thank you for the gift.

"Mother, I have a question for you," I state.

My mother turns her head over to see and she gives me a warm and delightful smile for a response.

"What is it Meilin?" asks my mother.

I question my mother, "Where's father?"

Suddenly, my mother's expression changes completely all of the sudden. She was looking a bit suspicious at the moment and turns her head over. My mother continues preparing our breakfast.

"Where's father?" I ask once more.

My mother suddenly yells at, "I don't know Meilin!"

"Mother…" I respond back.

I begin to whimper all of the sudden because this was the first time my mother has ever yelled at me. The woman's expression changes all of the sudden to see that I was whimpering out of pure fear. She walks over towards me and pulls me into a warm embrace.

"I am sorry Meilin. I did not mean to yell at you like this," whispers my mother.

I ask, "Are you mad at me or at father?"

"No… I am not mad at you or your father," my mother replies back.

I smile for the fact that my mother is not mad at me or my father. That makes me happy for the fact that I know they both love each so much. Suddenly, I see a tall man walking inside the kitchen all sheepishly. He did not seem to be enthusiastic today. There was a tired expression on his face and he was rubbing his reddish brown hair and he sits down lazily.

"Zhou Xing, are you okay?" asks my mother with some concern in her tone.

The man replies, "Don't worry about Diayu. I am alright."

"No you are not Zhou Xing! You should rest up!" yells my mother at my father.

My father asks, "Why should I?"

"Do this for the sake of your children and take into consideration that today is Meilin's birthday," replies my mother in a stern voice.

Mingyu and I decide to leave right away because I know what is going to happen next. Mingyu does not seem to be aware of what is going on between our parents right now.

"What's going on Meilin?" asks Mingyu.

I lie to my younger brother, "Adult stuff and its better if we do not hear this at all."

With that, the yelling begins between our parents. I quickly cover my brother's ears so he cannot hear what ours parents are yelling about. My brother was struggling since I know he wants to hear this. I won't let him because I do not want my brother to be traumatized by our parents arguing with one another. This happened before when Mingyu was in the hospital with a broken leg a year ago. My mother blamed my father for Mingyu's injury that day. Suddenly, I heard a familiar sound that my father did to my mother that same day. It was the sound of person smacking somebody in the face.

"Better if we go upstairs Mingyu," I say.

Mingyu asks me, "Why Meilin?"

"Do not ask me questions and let's go upstairs," I respond to my little brother's question.

With that, the two of us walk upstairs because I do not want Mingyu to be involved in what was going on between our parents. It's the best thing to do to protect him since he is one of the few people I cherish the most. The last thing I want for him is to be hurt and devastated about what is going on between our parents. We both stayed in my room until the whole thing over.

We waited a few moments until there was a knock on the door. I tell the person who was waiting behind the door to come in. It was my mother and we both look over at her. There was a red mark on her right cheek. Mingyu runs towards my mother and sees the red mark on her cheek.

"What happened you there mommy?" asks Mingyu.

My mother lies to Mingyu, "I had a little accident and hurt my cheek."

"Oh okay mommy," replies Mingyu.

With that said, my mother tells Mingyu to go downstairs to the kitchen. She sits down right next to me because she needs to talk with me.

"You did a great job making sure Mingyu did not see what just happened downstairs," says my mother.

I reply, "I know… If Mingyu saw that, he would be traumatized for life I guess because he never saw you and father fight before."

"That's true Meilin," states my mother.

I ask, "What's going to happen between you and father?"

My mother just stood in silence at the moment. She does not know what to say to me at the moment. Maybe I should never have asked her that question in first place.

"Sorry if I asked you that question," I respond.

My mother replies, "It is okay Meilin. I was just in shock to hear such a question coming out from your mouth."

"I understand," I say.

My mother sighs to herself at first and she looks up at me. She cannot deny the fact that I am getting smarter every single day.

"If something does happen between your father and I. Remember one thing Meilin," replies my mother.

I ask, "What is it mother?"

"We will still give you and your younger brother our unconditional love no matter what happens to us," my mother responds to my question.

That makes me smile of course because no matter what happens to our parents, both my brother and I are going to receive love from the two of them. My mother smiles at me back and starts rub my reddish brown hair. She tells me to go back downstairs since breakfast is almost ready. I do what I was told and I followed my mother downstairs to the kitchen once more. As we are walking down the stairs, my mother looks over at father, who leaving the kitchen. I decide to walk to the kitchen because I know that she needs some alone time with him at the moment. My mother was standing there until my father walks up to her.

"Diayu, I want to apologize for what I did to you," says my father.

My mother asks, "For what?"

"For what I just did a few moments ago, including when I hurt you," replies my father.

My mother questions my father, "Are you sure about this Zhou Xing?"

"I am sure about this Diayu because I never wanted you to get hurt in the first place," states my father.

With that, he wraps his arms around my mother's waist and gives her a kiss on the forehead to reassure what he was saying to her. My mother smiles at the sight of this and gives my father a light kiss on the cheek.

"Do you want me to bring your breakfast upstairs while you rest up Zhou Xing?" asks my mother.

My father smiles and responds back, "Sure thing Diayu since I do need to rest before taking Meilin out for her birthday."

"Where are you going to take her?" asks my mother.

My father replies, "Our favorite spot of course because I think she is old enough to go there."

"If you say so Zhou Xing," says my mother.

With that, my father gives my mother a light kiss on the lips and he goes back upstairs to their bedroom. I was not paying much attention to what was going on between my parents. My mother walks inside the kitchen sees us sitting down waiting for her. She then finishes up with making our breakfast and I knew what it was. It was my mother's famous sweet pancakes with delicately-wrapped baby shrimp steamed dumplings and French crullers. Even though these steamed dumplings are used for dim sun, my mother makes them anyway.

"Make sure you two leave some food for your father," says my mother.

Mingyu asks my mother, "Is he coming back downstairs to eat with us?"

"No Mingyu. He is going to have his breakfast in bed because I want him to go to bed since he is very tired," replies my mother.

Mingyu was sad for the fact that our father is not going have breakfast with us. I told Mingyu that it is going to be alright. It was better for my father to rest up since he did tired when he came to the kitchen earlier. I take one of the French crullers that were on the table and I take a bite of it. Mingyu uses his chopsticks to take one of the steam dumplings from the plate and it slips onto the floor.

"Sorry mother," says Mingyu.

My mother asks, "It's alright Mingyu because I know it was by accident."

My mother picks up the dumpling from the floor and throws it into the garbage can. The three of us continue breakfast until there were a few steamed dumplings, three sweet pancakes, and two French crullers. My mother places them onto a tray and puts a set of chopsticks.

"We should get changed Meilin because we do not want to be late for school," says Mingyu.

I ask, "Mingyu, did you forget something?"

"No, why big sister?" says Mingyu with some confusion in his tone.

"Today is Saturday little brother. We do not have school today," I respond.

Mingyu then looks over at the calendar that was in the kitchen and he sees that today was Saturday. Sometimes my little brother thinks is one day when it's a different day. I walk upstairs because I have to get change. Today I have to train today with Lian. She is the only friend that I have not met since Kindergarten because I knew her since we were babies. I train everyday with her after school alongside her father, who allowed me join in because her father and my father were former teammates. We also train on Saturday mornings as well. Mingyu comes to the training once in a while when he feels like it. He may look like our mother, but he has our father's lazy personality.

As I make it to my room, I look out the window to see a familiar black haired girl. It was Lian since she accompanied by her mother, who has beautiful elbow length blonde hair. She was in her training outfit too and I guess they were going to pick me up instead of my mother taking me to their place. I quickly change into a black knee length cheongsam dress that has lotus pattern on it, a pair of white leggings under the dress and a pair of black Chinese flats on. My hair was in ponytail since it was easier for me to train like this. I walk downstairs to the see black haired Chinese girl in my house right now.

"Lian!" I exclaim with joy.

The turquoise eyed Chinese girl looks up at me and smiles. She was wearing a lavender version of my cheongsam dress with the same lotus pattern on it. The girl was wearing black leggings under her dress and lavender colored Chinese flats on.

The Chinese girl replies, "Happy birthday Meilin."

"Thanks Lian," I respond back.

Lian gives me a hug and I hug her back. Her mother looks over at us and sees us smiling.

"Dahlia, do you want some oolong tea before you take off with Meilin and Lian?" asks my mother.

Dahlia replies, "Sure thing Diayu. It's been a while since we had tea together."

"I know and I think we should do it more often whenever we can," my mother says.

Dahlia responds back, "We should Diayu because I remember the old times that we spent together at the temple."

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago between you, me, Mei-Mei, and also Quiyue," states my mother.

Lian's mother was now looking really uncomfortable after when my mother mentioned Quiyue to her. Quiyue was another good friend of my mother's and she was also Xiaolian's mother. Xiaolian is also one of my closest friends because I have also known her since she was a baby too. Her mother died in a car accident two years ago and Lian's mother was in the car with her at that moment the accident occurred. Xiaolian also trains with us since she is also the daughter of my father's teammates as well.

My mother replies, "I am sorry if I mentioned Quiyue in front of you Dahlia. I forgot about what happen to her two years ago."

"It's okay Diayu. I know you did not mean to mention her on purpose," says Lian's mother.

I look over at Lian and I ask, "Is Xiaolian coning to train with us?"

"She is waiting for us at my house since her father decided to bring her there," replies Lian.

I replies, "That's awesome."

"We should get going now girls," says Lian's mother.

My mother asks, "What about the tea Dahlia?"

"Are you going to make more this afternoon Diayu?" questions Dahlia.

My mother replies, "Yeah I will be making more oolong tea in the afternoon."

"Save me some when I come back with Meilin," says Lian's mother.

My mother and replies back, "Sure thing Dahlia."

With that said, Lian, her mother, and I leave the house so we can go over to their place and train. As we are walking down the streets, I was looking up at the trees for some reason. Lian looks over at me and wonders what I was doing right now.

"What are you doing right now?" asks Lian.

I reply, "Looking to see if any peach blossoms are in bloom."

My best friend smiles at me because she knows that I have a thing for peach blossoms. It's a known fact since the four us became best friends because we have each have a certain favorite flower. Lian's favorite flower is the lotus and ironically her name means lotus in Chinese. Rhea, who is another one of my best friends has a thing for hibiscus flowers because she went Hawaii once with her family for summer vacation and a beautiful red hibiscus there. As for Jasmine, her preferred flower was the amaryllis flower even though her name is also based on a flower.

Even though they were my best friends, I was very close to Xiaolian too. I do not respect her as friend, but as an older sister figure to her. Xiaolian does not have any siblings and I was willing to treat her as the younger sister that I never had. Lian, Rhea, and Jasmine are friends with her too, but there was a problem though. The three of them never considered Xiaolian as one of them even I was an older sister figure to the eight year girl.

"I have a question Lian," I say.

Lian asks, "What is it Meilin?"

"Why isn't Xiaolian one of us?" I ask my best friend.

Lian replies, "She does not want to because she told me one day that she wants find her own group of friends to be with."

"That makes sense I guess because she is trying to find her own identity, which I can understand," I respond back.

Lian says, "I am not against it either and I never told Rhea and Jasmine this."

"Tell them what?" I question my best friend.

Lian replies, "That I consider Xiaolian as one of us because she told me her favorite flower."

"What's her favorite flower?" I ask.

Lian states, "Xiaolian says that her favorite flower is the tiger lily. She chose the flower that her mother loved."

I can tell that Xiaolian loves her mother a lot even though she is not in this world anymore. By choosing the tiger lily in her honor, I can really admire Xiaolian more than ever. That makes me smile and I look over to see that we made to Lian's house now. It was a pretty big house and Dahlia opens the door to see a five year girl running towards her. She has black colored shoulder length hair that was curly and she has bright green colored eyes.

"Hi mommy," says the five year old girl.

Dahlia carries the five year old in her arms and asks, "Did you behave with your little brother when I was gone Karina?"

"Yes she did," says a familiar voice.

Dahlia turns her head over and sees tall man with black hair carrying a sleepy one year boy in his arms.

Dahlia replies, "That is good to know Da Xiang. I brought Meilin over so you can train them for today."

"Okay and I going to put Zhuang in his crib now since he started to fall asleep," states Lian's father.

Dahlia replies back, "Okay Da Xiang. Lian, Meilin, you can sit down on couch since Xiaolian is here too."

Lian shows me to the living room even though I know were is it. As we make to the living room, there was a Chinese girl sitting on the couch. She was wearing a light blue colored sleeves knee cheongsam on with gray leggings under it and a pair of light blue Chinese flats on. Her indigo blue colored hair was tied into a side braid and she was staring at us with her reddish brown colored eyes. She is like a female version of her father.

"Lian! Meilin! You guys made it!" says the blue haired girl.

Lian replies, "Of course we are going to be here Xiaolian. The three of us are training buddies."

"I know and happy birthday Meilin," says Xiaolian.

I respond back, "Thanks Xiaolian."

I give my friend a quick hug and I sit down right next to her. Lian sits down right next to me and I look over towards Xiaolian. I see the necklace that she was wearing on neck for some reason. It was a silver necklace with a tiger's eye gem shaped heart in the middle of it.

"Where did you get that necklace from Xiaolian?" I question the blue haired girl

Xiaolian sees the necklace on her neck and says, "It was my mother's and my father gave it to me. He told that a piece of her would always be in me."

"That's nice that you are wearing your mother's necklace," says Lian.

Suddenly, the three of us look over to see that Lian's father was waiting of us. We decide to follow him because it was time to train. The training is hard, but it is going to be worth soon enough. From what I heard from our recent training session, Lian's father was planning to form a team with the three of us. Lian, Xiaolian, and I are aware of our parents' career as being members of Team Wang Hu Zhong. Maybe it was time for their legacy to be passed on to the next generation, which is the three of us.

"Are we going a practice tournament like last time father?" asks Lian.

He looks over at his daughter replies, "Yes we are Lian and this time it's going to be you against Xiaolian. The winner of the practice match goes up against Meilin."

"That's fine with me," says Xiaolian.

I respond, "I know you said that because today is my birthday."

"Yes it's true and both Lian and Xiaolian have gifts to give you after the training," says Lian's father.

I decide to sit down on the wooden floor of the training area and I look over Xiaolian and Lian preparing for their practice match.

"I am not going to lose against you like the last time we did this," says Lian.

Xiaolian replies, "We will see who is going to be the victor of this match."

"Are you two girls ready?" asks Da Xiang.

Lian replies, "Knowing me for the last nine last years, you should know by now that I will always be ready father."

"Of I am ready Master Wang," states Xiaolian.

Suddenly, both girls launch their Beyblades into the dish. Lian's Beyblade is the lavender and yellow colored beyblade. She uses the exclusive defense type beyblade that was given to her as a gift from her grandfather. It is a Majestic Giraffe Beyblade and the inspiration came from her parents beyblades. Xiaolian's Beyblade is the red and gold one. She uses a balance type beyblade that was given from her own father. It's a Royal Lacerta Beyblade and her inspiration was her father, who also used a Lacerta Beyblade. Both Beyblades were clashing against one another until Lian starts to smile.

"Majestic Giraffe, Dance of the White Lotus," says Lian.

Xiaolian does not seem to shocked about this. I look over at her father, who was looking serious about Lian's sudden action.

Xiaolian states, "You will never listen Lian Wang. Royal Lacerta, Reverse Thunder Tornado Strike."

A lavender Qilin appears from Lian's Beyblade while a gold lizard appears from Xiaolian's Beyblade. The lavender colored creature was trying it's best to attack the lizard, but the lizard was too fast. The lizard creates a tornado, which causes Lian's Beyblade to fly out of the stadium. Lian was not shocked about this because she know what her mistake was. Xiaolian catches her Beyblade and sees Lian, who was picking up her Beyblade now.

"Lian, did you know what I you did wrong?" asks her father.

Lian replies, "I got too overconfident because I did not believe that Xiaolian was not being serious about this. I understand why I lost the second time against her."

"At least you were aware of your mistake and I know you can do better than this," replies Lian's father.

Lian sighs to herself and sits down right next her father. It was my turn to go up against Xiaolian. Even though she is younger than me, I never had won a match against her. She always gets the best of me, but I don't get mad about it because I care for her. I place my Beyblade onto my aqua colored launcher. My Beyblade is a cyan and silver colored Beyblade. It's a stamina type Beyblade and the name of my Beyblade is Harmonic Virgo. The inspiration was from my mother's Beyblade, which was Harmonic Lepus and my father's Beyblade, which was Poison Virgo.

"Are you ready for another loss there Meilin?" asks Xiaolian.

Meilin replies, "Acting a bit overconfident there Xiaolian."

"Not exactly since I needed something good to say," Xiaolian responds back.

Mr. Wang asks, "Are you two ready?"

"Yes we are Mr. Wang," both us said simultaneously.

We both launch our Beyblades. I decide to stay calm about this match and I close my eyes all of the sudden. Lian's father looks over at me and sees how calm I was. He then recognizes what I was going to do. Xiaolian was wondering what I was and commands Royal Lacerta to attack Harmonic Virgo. I sudden go into position and I move my arms slowly and I command Harmonic Virgo to dodge it. My Beyblade dodges Lacerta's attack and Xiaolian was wondering what was going on.

This keeps on going for quite sometime and I see that Royal Lacerta was losing it's guard slowly. Right now, an opportunity was given to me to attack and I was going to use it wisely.

"Harmonic Virgo, Symphony of Wisdom," I state.

Xiaolian replies, "I am not going down yet! Royal Lacerta, Reverse Thunder Tornado Strike."

A silver colored maiden wearing an ankle length cheongsam dress with a musical note pattern appears and she was wielding a ruan, which resembles to a lute. The same gold colored lizard appears and tries to attack Harmonic Virgo, but the silver maiden uses her ruan to launch sound waves at Royal Lacerta. The red and gold Beyblade fly out of the stadium and it landed right between Xiaolian's feet.

"Practice tournament is over and today's winner is surprisingly Meilin," says Mr. Wang.

I catch Harmonic Virgo and I look over at Xiaolian, who was completely shocked about the outcome of the match. This is the first time that she has lost against me.

I say, "Nice match there Xiaolian. I had so much fun."

"So did I Meilin and you deserve to defeat me in this match," replies Xiaolian as she picks up her Beyblade.

We both shake hands on it and Lian stands up and looks over to see Dahlia there with Karina and also Zhuang, who is now wide awake.

"Do you mind if the three of us watch you train the girls?" asks Lian's mother.

Mr. Wang looks over to see his wife was here with his other daughter and their son. He smiles and tells her to sit down since she is allowed to watch. Karina sits down right next to her mother while Zhuang was sitting on his mother's lap.

"What did you girls do?" asks Dahlia.

Lian replies, "We started it off with a practice tournament and the winner was Meilin this time."

"Did she go up against you?" asks her mother.

Lian says, "No… Meilin managed to defeat Xiaolian for the first time."

"Really?" asks her mother once more.

Mr. Wang replies, "Yes she did and I saw something familiar when I saw Meilin battling against Xiaolian."

"If you are wondering what you just saw, I can tell you that my father also trains with me when you are unable to train with me," says Meilin.

Now he realizes that I use my father's tai chi techniques to command my Beyblade. It was seen before when our parents used to be members of Team Wang Hu Zhong. I remember stories of my father not training with the rest of them and he tells me that he trains on his own once in a while. He manage to teach me this because maybe I was going to need it when Mr. Wang decides to form the next Team Wang Hu Zhong.

I then look over at the window and I see the peach blossoms starting to bloom. This makes me smile of course because this is the first time I have witnessed peach blossoms blooming. Mr. Wang looks over and one of the peach trees and sees the small pink flowers blooming.

"Looks like it's time for the peach blossoms to bloom now Dahlia," says Mr. Wang.

Dahlia stands up carrying the one year boy onto her shoulder. She was standing right next to her husband to see that their peach trees has few blossoms now.

"I think we should go outside and train for the rest of the morning," says Mr. Wang.

I ask, "Why Mr. Wang?"

"It's a beautiful day outside and I really do not want to keep you girls inside all day," replies Lian's father.

He is right because I can tell that today is such a beautiful day. All of us walk outside and I see my father all of the sudden outside.

"Father, what are you doing here?" I ask.

Mr. Wang looks over and says, "Zhou Xing, you actually came."

"Yes I know and we should be going now," replies my father.

Mr. Wang asks, "Where is Chi-yun?"

"He is going to meet us at our special spot," replies my father.

I was wondering what my father was doing here. What is Mr. Wang up to now? What special spot is my father talking about. Xiaolian, Lian and I are confused about what was going on now. The only thing we do is follow our parents to wherever the spot was. This takes about fifteen minutes and we continue walking until we see another man there standing there. Xiaolian runs towards him and hugs him.

"Father, why are you here?" Xiaolian asks.

Her father replies, "Let just say that you girls deserve a break from your hard training."

"Yes, you girls haven shown a lot of your strengths during training and we decided to take you to the lake to have a little fun," says Mr. Wang.

My father walks up to me and puts something on my wrist. I look over to see it was the bracelet that he gave me for my birthday.

"You forget something there Meilin," says my father.

I hug my father and I say, "Thanks father."

"Happy birthday Meilin," whispers my father.

He places kiss on top of my forehead and I smile at him. We now look over the others. Lian and Da Xiang were looking over at the many butterflies that were fluttering the towards the lake. The black haired Chinese girl was amazed by this because she has never seen this many butterflies in one spot before.

Lian says, "This amazing father. I never have seen this many butterflies before."

"I am happy to see that you are enjoying the sight of seeing the butterflies," says Mr. Wang.

Lian asks, "Why did you want us to come to the lake?"

"Well I wanted you know that there is a little history between the lake and me," says her father.

Lian questions her father, "What is it father?"

"It was a long time ago when your mother and I met each other again after the World Championship was over. It was after my team lost against the European team. I needed some time alone and I saw your mother on top of tree." says my father.

Lian asks, "What she was doing there?"

"She was climbing some trees only," says her father.

Lian says, "Okay and I have to tell you something."

"What is it Lian?" asks her father.

Lian states, "I love you father."

Lian hugs her father and he hugs he back. I turn my head so I can see Xiaolian and Chi-yun. Xiaolian looks over at tiger lilies that were by the lake. She starts to remember her mother as she sees the orange colored lilies.

"I miss her father," says Xiaolian.

Mr. Li replies, "I know, but I will tell you something."

"What is it father?" asks Xiaolian.

Mr. Li says, "The lake is special place for the three of us. My reason is for the fact that this was the place where I first met your mother."

"Really?" questions Xiaolian.

Mr. Li replies, "Yes and I remember seeing her hide behind the tiger lilies. She was hiding because she was very timid. Seeing her by the tiger lilies makes me remember how beautiful she was."

"Now you are seeing me by the tiger lilies," says Xiaolian.

Her father states, "Yes and I see that there is resemblance of her when you near the them."

Xiaolian smiles and hugs her father too and he smiles at her. Chi-yun hugs his daughter back with a warm embrace. He whispers to his only daughter that he loves her. Right now I was look over at myself right now. The reflection is shown when I am near the lake. I then lift my head up and I turn it over so I see my father.

"What is so special about this lake father?" I ask.

My father replies, "Many things Meilin, but my favorite moment was when I told your mother I love her."

"That's must have been a beautiful moment," I say.

My father says, "Of course it was Meilin and I am glad to show you this spot."

"Really?" I ask.

My father states, "Yes it was because I was going to show you this spot when you were a bit older, but I feel it was time now to show it."

"Thanks father. I appreciate it and I have to say that this is the best birthday ever."

It is true of course. I could not ask for more right now. Seeing my two childhood friends bonding with their father makes me smile of course. Each time we bond with one another, we create new memory. This memory is going to worth a lot and I can say one thing. I am going cherish the moment now and I will forever cherish this for eternity.

I whisper to myself, "Spring is the season when I am at my happiest."_  
_

This is the truth of course because I never been happier than ever during the other three seasons. Seeing all this makes my heart feel warm inside. Suddenly, somebody splashes water on my me. I turn my head over and I see my father was splashing water at me. I take some of water and I splash water back at my father. We both playing with the water and my friends were watching too along with their fathers.

"Who knew that Zhou Xing actually is a great father," states Mr. Li.

Mr. Wang replies, "Seeing him with Meilin is surprising each time because I never seen him is dedicated to his children too."

"Just like with our children," states Mr. Li.

I continue playing with my father until I slip on a vine and I land in water instead. My father was shock to know this had to happen and he knows how mother will react if she finds out that I was wet. Suddenly, I start laughing because I can admit this was pretty funny.

My father asks, "Are you okay Meilin sweetie?"

"Yeah I am and I will tell mother that it was my fault," I say.

My father states, "Okay Meilin and you are in trouble for getting wet."

"Father!" I yell.

My father chuckles, "Just kidding Meilin! You are not in trouble. Happy birthday Meilin."

"Thanks again father and this was the best birthday ever," I respond back.

* * *

**This is the end of the first chapter of Seasons of the Memoir. To give you a heads up. Each chapter is a short story based on a memory each girl has in the season they chose. The setting of the short story is seven years ago in April (the protagonists of the story are 16 now), so Meilin is nine while Xiaolian and Lian *****she turns nine in June* **are eight. Please Read and Review!

**Next Chapter: Summer Waves**


	3. Summer Waves

**Summer Waves **

"_I am not going to give up just yet."- Lian Ximena Wang_

I was sitting down right next my mother, who was also sitting down right next to a seven year old boy with blonde. Today my parents, my siblings, and I are going to Panama for three weeks to visit my grandparents. Grandpa Theo and Grandma Sofia are very interesting people and I cannot wait to see them again. The last time they came was when I turned fifteen just two months ago. It is nice to know that we can see them once more.

"I am happy to know that we are going to Panama to see grandma and grandpa again," I say.

My mother looks over at me with her light turquoise colored eyes. She gives me a warm in return.

My mother says, "I know you are excited to see them again and plus I want to teach you how to surf Lian."

"There are beaches where you can surf in Bocas Del Toro?" I ask.

My mother replies, "Yes there are and I want to teach you how to surf, if you want me to."

"Actually I do not mind at if you teach me how to surf," I state.

My mother was happy to know that I was willing to let her teach me how to surf. I then look over at my father and Karina, who are playing Cat's Cradle together. It's kind of funny to know that Karina was teaching him how to play it. It makes me remember when I originally taught Karina how to play Cat's Cradle. I cannot believe that she is improving a lot and even teaching father how to play.

"How's going there you two?" I ask.

The other black haired Chinese girl looks over and smiles at me at. She was enjoying playing the game too much that she is not responding to my question in an instant. I then look over at father to see that was trying his best to make sure he was trying to finish the puzzle he was given to do. He eventually messes up and the puzzle ends from there.

"You are getting better father," states Karina as she puts her Chinese jump rope away.

Our father replies, "I know and I am glad that I am having fun with you Karina."

"Thanks father," says Karina.

I ask, "How was it father?"

"I was enjoying myself and I am improving on it little by little there Lian," says my father.

I smile and I reply back, "That's good to know father and if you want with me something, just ask me okay."

"Sure thing," says my father.

I then turn my head over and I take out I-Pod Touch from my bag and I start listening to some Latin Pop right now. The blonde haired boy looks over and sees a small island from here.

"What's the name of that island over there mother?" asks the seven year old boy.

My mother looks out the window and recognizes the small island right away. She then looks over at the blonde haired boy who asked her that question.

My mother says, "That's Bocas Del Toro actually Zhuang."

"So we are almost there?" questions the blonde haired boy.

My mother replies once more, "Yes we are almost there and grandma and grandpa are waiting for us there."

Zhuang was excited to know that we are almost there. I just smile for the fact that we are almost there. It is very nice to know that we get to see our grandparents again. Karina and Zhuang are also excited to know that we are finally here in Panama.

"I am glad that we are almost there," I say.

My father replies, "That's good to know and you should know that you guys are not the only ones who we are going to meet in Panama."

"Who else is going to be there?" questions Karina.

My mother sighs and replies, "Your Aunt Rosanna, Uncle Ramiro, your cousin Stella, your 2nd cousin Isabelle, her husband Julius, and your 3rd cousins Valentina and Vincenzo."

This is going to be an interesting trip since I know that Valentina and Vincenzo are going to be there also. I was not very ecstatic for the fact that Stella is going to be here. The two of us hate each other so much that one of us want to kill the other one. I sigh to myself and my father looks over to at to see this was not going to be a good time.

"I understand that you and Stella hate each other, but you two are family. It would be nice if the two of you bond with one another," states my father.

I mutter under my breath, "I wish that can fucking happen for a change."

"Attention passengers, we have finally landed at Bocas del Toro "Isla Colon" International Airport," says the loudspeaker.

Thank goodness that our plane made it safe to Bocas Del Toro because it was tiring for the fact that we had to take like four planes to get to one place. It was crazy, but it ends up being worth in the end. At least Valentina and Vincenzo are going to make it there by private jet. They are lucky since my second cousin Isabelle married a very rich and powerful man. At least his money was not important to her because she loves him for the person he truly is. My parents tells us to stand up because it was time to leave the plane.

Zhuang holds onto our mother's hand so he does not get lost. Karina and I followed our father out of the plane till we make to the airport. We all have go through customs first and was not a problem. It never has been a problem for us whenever we travel out of the country. As I was rolling my gray and dark blue colored suitcase in the airport, somebody was glaring at me all of the sudden. I look up to see a lightly tan skinned teenage girl who was about 16 to 17 years older. She was glaring at me intensely with her turquoise colored eyes. Her elbow brown colored hair was tied into a side ponytail.

"Do not fucking start any problems with me Stella," I state to the brunette.

"I doubt that you little piece of shrimp," replies the brown eyed teenager.

I reply back, "Very funny Brownie."

"Lian!" scolds my mother.

Stella chuckles, "Ha you piece of shit!"

"Stella!" yells a female voice.

Stella turns her head over to see a tall woman with brown shoulder length hair. She gives her daughter an intense glare with brown colored eyes. I chuckle softly because I admit this was funny. My mother walks towards the tall woman and hugs from behind.

"Nice you see you again Roxanna," says my mother.

The brown haired woman looks behind her and sees my mother hugging her from behind. She smiles and turns over to give my mother hug.

The woman replies, "It's nice to see you again Dahlia."

My father smiles at the sight of my mother and Aunt Roxanna trying to bond with one another.

"It's been a while Lian," says a familiar voice.

I turn my head over to see a teenage girl with shoulder length blonde hair and brown colored eyes. She resembles a lot like her mother despite have blonde colored hair. I smile and I give her a hug because I was really glad that she was here too.

I exclaim with joy, "I know Valentina and I missed you so much!"

"Zhuang!" exclaims another familiar voice.

Zhuang looks over to see a teenage boy with shoulder length brown colored hair that was tied into ponytail. He was staring at my younger brother with his sparkling icy blue colored eyes. The teenage boy resembles to his father despite having brown hair.

Zhuang runs towards the teenage boy and says, "It's a been a while Vincenzo."

"Yeah I know," responds Vincenzo.

Karina was talking with Stella, who this bitch prefers my younger sister than Zhuang or I.

"Dahlia!" yells a familiar person.

My mother turns her head over to see another shoulder length brown haired woman this time. This woman has light brown colored highlights in her hair and it was straighten. She smiles at my mother and walks towards her. That makes me smile too and I rush towards her.

"Cousin Isabelle!" I exclaim.

The woman looks over and states, "It's nice to see you again Lian and you too Dahlia."

"It's always a pleasure to see you Isabelle," my mother replies.

I ask, "Who are going to take us to the mansion?"

"We are going with your Aunt Roxanna and Uncle Rodrigo," states my mother.

Isabelle asks, "Do you mind if Lian can travel with us to the mansion Dahlia?"

"I do not mind at all Isabelle," replies my mother.

Isabelle replies, "Thank you really much Dahlia."

This was going to be awesome because I love to spend time with Isabelle, Valentina, and Vincenzo. Plus it was the way avoid Stella and I from killing one another.

"Dahlia!" exclaims a male with joy.

My mother looks up to see a tall man with short blonde hair. He was wearing silver framed glasses on and he was staring at my mother with his light turquoise colored eyes. My mother runs towards the man and hugs him immediately. My father sees my mother hugging the man that was there and smiles.

"It's nice to see you again papi!" exclaims my mother with joy.

Grandpa Theo is finally here, but I do not see Grandma Sofia anywhere. This makes me feel a bit concern because I thought she was going to be in the airport. My father looks over at me and sees that I was looking very concern right now.

My father asks, "Are you okay Lian?"

"I do not see Grandma Sofia," I respond back.

"Where's mami right now papi?" asks my mother.

Grandpa Theo replies, "She working right now and she does not get home until six at night."

"Oh I understand because the hospital really needs her right now," says my mother.

From the, we decide to get out of the airport so all of us can arrive at the famous Puente family mansion. As I was rolling my suitcase, Stella starts flicking my forehead hard. This was making feel a bit aggravated until I punched my brown haired cousin hard in the face.

My mother yells at me, "Lian! What was that for?"

I did not give respond to my mother and I know that she was very angry at me. My mother was giving me a very stern expression on her face and I did not say anything about. This was unlike of me to punch somebody in the face like this. My father was not going to say anything about this because I know what I did was wrong. Stella was about to punch me in the face until Vincenzo blocks the punch.

"Leave Lian alone Stella," says Vincenzo.

Stella replies, "She punched me in face though."

"You was the one who provoked Lian into punching you. If you weren't flicking Lian's head like that, she would never have punched you," replies Vincenzo.

Vincenzo was right because I was provoked only and that caused me to punch Stella in the face. Karina and Zhuang saw that Stella was bugging me and I had to do something about it. Valentina looks over at me and sees that was looking a bit annoyed about this.

Valentina says, "Do not worried about this Lian. You were trying to defend yourself."

"But I am going to get in trouble for this though," I respond back.

My mother did not say a word to me until my father looks over at my mother. He sees that she was not looking very comfortable seeing me act like this in somewhere public.

"Dahlia, do not get mad easily at Lian. You know well that you can discipline her," says my mother.

My mother respond back, "I know and I know what to do."

**A Few Hours Later**

"I am not going to teach you how to surf if you continue to behave like this," says mother.

I was wearing a dark blue bikini with a white Hawaiian flower pattern on it with a pair of matching dark blue board shorts on. I was holding onto my mother's old dark blue surfboard. She was looking very stern right now and I walk passed her with the surfboard outside to the beach. My mother sighs and wonders what she can do with me right now. This was pretty much stressing her out because I do not want to listen to her. She sits down on the counter and starts crying to herself.

"Dahlia, are you okay?" question a familiar voice.

My mother looks up to see that it was Grandpa Theo. She dries off her tears as she was looking into her father's turquoise colored eyes.

I reply, "I am having trouble taking care of Lian and she does not listen to me."

"Just like you when you were Lian's age," Grandpa Theo replies.

My mother asks, "How does this relate to Lian?"

"Remember you used to be mischievous as a teenager and I would scold you for it. Plus I recall when you managed to get another tattoo when I told you can get you next tattoo when you turned 18," states her father.

My mother told me once that she asked to get another tattoo. She managed to get Aunt Roxanna permission to get the second tattoo. The tattoo that Grandpa Theo was talking about was the hibiscus tattoo she has on her right ribcage. My mother sighs to herself and realizes that her father was right of course.

My mother replies, "I guess that is true, but I was wonder what can I do."

"Go surfing with her Dahlia because I guess some bonding time with Lian would do some good for the two of you," states her father.

My mother smiles at Grandpa Theo and hugs him. She whispers to him thank you before she leaves the kitchen. I was outside sitting on the sand by myself looking over at the waves moving. Maybe I should apologize to my mother because being to her. I should never have done that in the first place.

"Lian," says a familiar voice.

I look over to see it was my mother. She was wearing a lavender colored bikini with a white rose pattern on it with a matching pair of board shorts on. My mother sits down right next to me and looks to see that I was looking guilty.

I respond, "I am sorry for my bad behavior. I did not know that I was still angry at myself for not paying attention to you. "

"I should be sorry to you too Lian," my mother replies.

I question my mother, "Why?"

"I want to apologize because I thought I was doing the right thing, but I realize that you did not do this on purpose," replies my mother.

My mother approaches towards me and hugs me all of the sudden. I was in shock that she was hugging me. We always fight for the little of things, but I realize that my mother loves me. The blonde haired woman was crying as she was hugging. I decide to hug her back and I whisper to my mother that she does not need to cry. Maybe I should try to behave myself more often for her because I see that my mother does not want me to get in trouble. My mother does understand how I feel right now.

The blonde haired woman releases from her grip and she looks over at me with her light turquoise colored eyes. There was a smile appearing my mother face, which makes me smile all of the sudden.

"So do you want to learn how to surf Lian?" questions my mother.

I state, "Sure thing mother."

We both walk towards the emerald green water with our surfboards. My mother told me that the first thing to do is to sit on my surfboard. I try to sit on my surfboard, but I slip into the water. My mother releases a small chuckle as I was trying to get up once again. I continue trying to sit on surfboard, but I continue to slip every single time. It was pretty much annoying, but I was still willing to learn how to surf. By the seventh time around, I manage to sit on top of the dark blue surfboard without falling into the water. I then turn my head over to see that my father was here with Karina and Zhuang. I wave at then and they wave back me. Later on I see Valentina, Vincenzo, my second cousin Isabelle, and her husband Julius in the beach.

"Looks like the family wants to enjoy this day in the beach," I state.

My mother looks over at them and replies, "Yes because it's a beautiful day for surfing here."

I could not agree more with that because I never thought that surfing was so much fun. I then look over at my mother ribcage tattoo. The purple hibiscus flowers looked stunning.

"When I can I have a tattoo?" I ask my mother curiously.

My mother replies, "When you are 18 Lian."

"Deal," I reply back.

I can wait three more years because I know that will pass by quickly. From there my mother continues our surfing lessons. As the lessons got harder, my mother witness how much I was progressing in just a short amount of time. It surprises her a lot that I have learn this much from her. It was for the fact that Grandma Sofia taught my mother how to surf at a very young age. My mother was ten at the time when she learned how to surf. It took her months to perfect some of techniques my mother was showing me. I turn my back over to see that there was a huge wave coming at us. My mother was paralyzed with fear for fact that the wave was too big for the two of us to handle.

The two of us decide to paddle away from the wave, but it was too late though. The huge wave drifts the two of us from the shore. My father and my siblings just witnessed a horrible moment right hear.

"Lian! Dahlia!" yells my father.

Isabelle was in pure shock right to see that my mother and I are not here right now. She then looks over at her husband and hugs him quickly because she needs somebody to comfort her right now. My father, Zhuang, Karina, Valentina, and Vincenzo are very devastated for fact that my mother and I are not here. I was wondering where has the wave has taken us from.

I was on my surfboard still and I look over to see that I was away from the shore. I could not see my father nor my siblings here. It was terrifying to know that I was lost in sea on my own. I turn around to see that my mother was no and I was scared now. One of the few things that I have never expected was to get lost in the middle of the sea. I do not know where to go because I have no damn clue where the wave drifted us to. From there, I was paddling towards the emerald green waters Panama.

Even though I was trying to find a way to return back to the shore, I was wondering where my mother was at. I continue paddling for the next three hours to see if I can find my mother. It was frightening to know that something like this can happen. Tears start to develop from my eyes because I thought it was hopeless. I could not find my mother anywhere until I look up at the sun once more. It was shinning brightly and I use my right hand as a shade to cover my eyes.

"I am not going to give up just yet," I say to myself.

I take my right hand I begin paddling once more. It may take me hours to find my mother so we can return to the beach. As I was paddling, there was an person floating on a surfboard. I was curious to know who that person was and I start paddling at that direction. I hope I can save somebody at least so I do not feel bad for myself. My arms are starting to numb up a bit as I was paddling. It was for the fact that I was paddling for the last three hours now. As I stop, I was in complete shock to see who that person was. It was mother and she was holding on to her lavender colored surfboard.

I paddle faster so I can be by her side right now. Her eyes are close and I shake my mother lightly to see if she can wake. Suddenly, the woman wakes up all of the sudden and sees me on my dark blue colored surfboard.

The woman replies in a weak voice, "Lian, you came for me."

"Of course mother because I am not going to leave you behind," I say to my mother.

Tears slowly developed from my mother's eyes. She was proud of me to know that I was going to make sure that the two of us are going make it back to shore together. I reassure my mother this by telling her not to cry because crying is not going to solve anything. She agrees with me and the two of us continue paddling the emerald green seas of Panama.

We are going to be alright because I know we can survive much easier since we have each other for support. We continue paddling together in the same direction. After several hours of paddling into the water, it was already nightfall. I look up at stars that are glistening in the night sky. My mother stares into the night skies also and sees how beautiful the stars are It was a beautiful sight to see until I look over to see a light in our direction.

"I see a light there mother," I state.

My mother replies, "So do I Lian. We should see what is that light is."

I agree with my mother and the two of us paddle on our surfboards towards the light. As the two of continue to paddling, I start to hear voices calling our names all of the sudden. My mother also hear voices calling our names. We continue paddling until we see that the light was coming closer towards us. I stop paddling and my mother looks over at me all of the sudden.

"Why did you stop Lian?" questions my mother.

I reply, "We are going to be saved mother because I think that's a boat with a searchlight."

I was right of course because and the boat stops all of the sudden. My mother looks up at the boat and smiles all of the sudden.

"Da Xiang!" exclaims my mother with joy.

My father was on the boat and he says, "Thank goodness you two are alright."

"Yes I know and I have to say thank you Lian," states my mother.

I ask, "Why mother?"

"If it wasn't for you, I would have never been founded in the first place. You truly save my life there," says my mother.

I reply, "Thank you mother."

"Lian!" exclaims another voice with joy.

I look up to see that Zhuang and Karina are here as well. They must have joined father into searching for the two of us. It was a miracle to know that we are all together again. From there, I hop onto the boat with my surfboard. My father and I helped my mother up onto the boat. I take my mother's surfboard and I place it right next to mine. This was might have been a hard time for everyone, but I made sure that we stick together. I learn that hard way when one tidal wave separates me my mother and I from our family. As I staring into the night skies, a familiar person walks right next to me.

"Stella?" I ask.

Stella replies, "Yeah it's me Lian."

"That's like the first time you call me by name," I state.

Stella says, "I know and I need to tell you something."

"What is it Stella?" I question the older teen.

Stella sighs and replies, "I am sorry for acting like a complete bitch towards you Lian. I thought I was joking around with you, but I took it too far."

"Thanks and I appreciate that apology," I say.

Stella questions back, "Really?"

"I am dead serious about Stella," I reply.

Stella pulls me into a warm embrace. It was an awkward moment between Stella and I, but it was worth it I guess. She tells me that she was worried for me and thought that I was dead. I tell that she is overreacting about this and I was alright. My mother and my father look over at me and Stella hugging each other. It was a sweet moment now because I realize that I do love my cousin Stella even though we fight a lot. This summer vacation was definitely the most important vacation in my life.

* * *

**This is the end of the second story of Memoirs of the Four Seasons. This one took a while because I had some writer's block for it. I have to give out a shout out to Dreamlily. I have to thank her for giving me an idea for this story.**

**Setting of Story: One Year**

**Next Chapter: Autumn Festivities**


End file.
